


IT oneshots!

by Gleek_Hea



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek_Hea/pseuds/Gleek_Hea
Summary: Here are some oneshots about IT. The only characters I feel comfortable writing right now are Pennywise, Georgie, Bill, Eddie, Richie, and Stan.





	IT oneshots!

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot may be a two shot. I may continue this one. I like the idea I'm going with, so hopefully you guys will, as well! I do not sexualize the kids, so send me generic prompts, friend prompts, etc. Enjoy!!!!

“I-I’ll go with you, G-Georgie.” Bill said, standing up and putting his raincoat on. He wanted to go with Georgie so he could look out for him. 

“Thanks, Billy! You’re the best.” Georgie said, hugging his big brother. He put his raincoat on and grabbed the boat, ready to go outside. They walked side by side, and Georgie put the boat down on the little stream.

“B-Be careful, G-Georgie.” Bill said. Georgie looked back at Bill and giggled, then hit a roadblock, falling to the ground. Bill ran over to him.

“G-Georgie! A-Are you o-okay?” Bill asked, helping Georgie sit up.

“I’m fine, Billy. Where did my boat go?!” Georgie asked, panicked. He looked up and saw his boat go into the sewer. “NO!” He screamed.

“G-Georgie. It’s f-fine. I-I’ll make you a n-new o-one.” Bill said, holding Georgie’s hand and getting ready to go back home, but Georgie had another idea. He dragged Bill over to the sewer, looking inside for his boat.

“G-Georgie. It’s g-gone. Let’s just g-go h-home.” Bill said, but all of a sudden, he saw eyes.

“Hiya Georgie and Billy!” Bill looked closer and saw it was a clown.

“Billy?” Georgie looked up, scared.

“M-Maybe we s-should g-go.” Bill said, putting himself between Georgie and the clown.

“Don’t go! I’m Pennywise, the Dancing Clown! We have lots of fun down here! We have popcorn and balloons! Would you like a balloon, Georgie?” Pennywise said, trying to lure Georgie to him. Georgie looked up at Bill, and Bill shook his head.

“H-He’s fine. W-We should r-really get g-going.” Bill said, grabbing Georgie’s hand and beginning to walk away. But, as he began to walk, Pennywise grabbed Bill’s ankle.

“You’re coming with me, B-Billy!” Pennywise stuttered out, mimicking Bill. Bill went down the sewers to where Pennywise was, screaming.

“BILLY!” Georgie screamed, running towards the sewer and looking in there. Pennywise laughed and grabbed Georgie as well. Pennywise laughed as he took both the Denbrough’s down. “We all float down here.”


End file.
